Star Bromides
Bromides are what the cards you collect are called in Prism Rush. There are two types of Bromides; Star Bromides are the main ones which have a character on them which you use to play lives and the other type are either Magazines or some sort of special item that you can only get through playing a character's birthday song. Bromides come in: *Three types: Academy (represented with stars), Street (represented with lightning bolts), and Artist (represented with music notes), *Seven aura colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, and Purple *Six rarities: N, R, SR, PR, KPR and DR Bromide Inventory Your bromide inventory is where you go to sort through all your bromides and move them from/to your storage. You start out with 30 spaces in your bromide inventory and you are able to pay 5 stars for 10 extra spaces until you reach 500 spaces. Your bromide storage holds 1,000 bromides from the start and you can not upgrade it to hold more. If you draw in the gacha when your inventory is full, the bromides that you got will go to your storage instead of your inventory. #'Filter:' Lets you filter by type, aura color, rarity, and character #'Sorting:' Lets you sort your bromides ascending or descending with a variety of settings. You can choose a main setting and then a sub setting. #'View Bromide/Favorite Toggle:' If it's on the same setting as in the example picture then when you press on a bromide it will pop up with that bromide's info. If press this button it toggles to Selecting/Deselecting Favorites mode where pressing on a bromide will favorite/unfavorite it. Favoriting a bromide adds a Star to the top right of it's icon and protects it from accidentally being sold. #'Move to/from Storage:' When you select this it lets you move your bromides to the bromide storage or if you are in your storage it lets you move your bromides back to your main inventory. Select the bromides you wish to move and then select the top right button that has the number of bromides which you selected in a purple bubble. Once you press that your bromides will be moved. #'Bromide Storage:' Select this to toggle between your Bromide Storage and your Bromide Inventory. Level Up Bromides You can level up a bromide by feeding it any other bromide, but the best way is by using Magazines. Magazines come in the same three different types as Character Bromides as well as four rarities. Using a magazine that is higher rarity and matches the bromide's type you are leveling up gives you more experience. You can see the magazine's type in the bottom left corner of its in game icon. Normal Magazines drop from certain Easy stages. Rare Magazines drop from certain Normal stages. Super Rare Magazines drop from certain Hard stages and can be bought in the Pri☆Mart shop with Copper Prism Badges. Premium Rare Magazines can only be bought from the Pri☆Mart shop with Silver Prism Badges. Select the bromide you wish the level up and then select up to 10 bromides to feed into it. It's best to level up your bromides when they are level 1 as it costs more P-Points the higher the level your bromide is. Add/Change Prism Jumps This is where you go to Add and Change the Prism Jumps on your bromides. You must Prism Change your bromide before you are able to Add and Change Prism Jumps. You use up bromides of a character to add their jump onto another. Bromides have 4 Jump Slots. Depending on their rarity, some bromides can have one or more jump slot blocked out which means you can't add a jump in that slot. Normal Bromides have all slots crossed out or only one open, Rare Bromides have one or two open, Super Rare and Premium Rare Bromides have two or three open and King Premium Rares have all slots open. Prism Jumps all have a level between 1 and 6. When you add a jump they are always placed in the slots in order according to their level. You can't have two Prism Jumps with the same level on the same bromide. Once you have any number of jumps on your bromide you can not remove a jump to make it have less jumps. For example: You get a bromide that comes with a level 6 jump and three open jump slots. You decide to add a level 1 jump and a level 2 jump onto said bromide which moves the level 6 jump down to the last slot. This makes it so you can't move the level 6 jump up to a higher slot ever again. You can move the level 2 jump up to where the level 1 jump is by replacing the level 1 jump with a jump between levels 3-5, but because there is no jump with a number higher than 6, you are stuck with it in that slot. Make sure to be careful with how you arrange your jumps because of this. Most Prism Jumps have some sort of restriction on them that only lets you add these jumps to bromides that fit a certain criteria. There are Type Restrictions where you can only add said jump onto a bromide with a matching type and Character Restrictions where you can only add said jump onto a bromide of the same character. Prism Change Prism Change a bromide to add 10 extra levels to its max and have the ability to Add/Change Prism Jumps. You use a small amount of P-Points and Prisms that match the bromide's color to Prism Change them. Get Prisms by playing Weekly Star Live songs. Category:Gameplay